Without You
by Red Dragon4
Summary: It's Joe+Mimi! She finally gets to make her dream come true but will she give up him?


Disclaimer-Digimon is not own by me

Disclaimer-Digimon is not own by me! Get that into your heads! LeAnn Rime's song How Do I live is not mine also.

Without You

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi took 1 last look at Tokyo from her hotel room window. The sun was going down. Its light was reflecting on the windows of the skyscrapers as it slowly went down. 

"It reminds me so much of New York City." She said as she looked at the scenery. 

Mimi just finished packing up her things and was getting ready to go to the airport. She needed to get back to New York City soon because a recording studio had just offered her a contract to become a singer. All that hard working in getting studios to listen to her demo tapes finally paid off. She was 1 step closer in becoming a superstar. But there was 1 thing that bothered her. If she does sign the contract she'll have a very busy schedule and might be able to visit Tokyo that much. She already couldn't stand the fact that she could only visit her friends in Tokyo once every few months but visiting them even less than that might be unbearable for her.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She kept reminding herself.

Mimi missed her friends so much. There was 1 person she missed even more. She remembered the day she had to tell that very person she had to leave Japan.

"I'm sorry Joe but ever since the Digimon came here my parents want to move out of Japan." She said.

"I see. Well I guess this means Good Bye then." He said.

She could tell he was shocked and deeply sadden by this. They both always had a crush with each other but were too scared to admit it. Mimi remembered the first night she spent in New York. She couldn't sleep since tears kept on filling her eyes. She missed him too much already.

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  


It wasn't until when Mimi came back for a visit that she and Joe finally confessed. Since then whenever she came for a visit She and Joe would always be on a date together. But she was always saddened whenever she had to leave again. Mimi could tell that was how Joe felt too. They've been through so much together. He was even willing to stay with her in the Digiworld when after Matt left and she refused to fight as a Digidestined. I don't know if I can stand not being with him any longer. She thought. Again, she reminded herself that the record deal is a once in a life time opportunity. Doing her best to keep that in mind, she left her hotel room.

__

Oh, I need....  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  


She went outside of the hotel to catch a cab heading towards the airport. It was then that she saw a familiar face.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to pick you up from the hotel and help you go to the airport." He answered.

I can't stop Mimi from making her dream come true just because of me. He kept on thinking. He wanted to protest that he didn't want her to go and sign the record deal ever since he found out about it. But he knew that Mimi wanted to be a singer and she may never get a deal like this ever again. Because of that, he stopped himself from making Mimi stay here.

"Come on. We don't you want to miss your flight now do we?" Joe said.

Depends if it involves love or pursing your dreams. Mimi thought. Joe thought the same thing when he said that. He packed her stuff in the back of the car. They both went into Joe's car and headed towards the airport. The sun was about to disappear into the horizon. This is going to be the last time I see this city for awhile. She thought as she looked at the sun disappearing. She also looked at Joe. And seeing his face. She added. A single teardrop was on her face.

__

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  


At least you told Mimi that you love her. He thought. After all you won't die heartbroken since you told her that, at least I hope not. The closer the couple got to their destination, the harder it was not to say what they both truly believed. It's too hard not to be with each other. That was what they believed.

__

How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  


During the ride they both remembered the blissful times of being with each other. They couldn't remember 1 happy moment that was not with each other. It was almost as if they were only truly happy if they were together. Now they would be separated for what could be years.

__

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  


It seemed like 1 long and silent ride. Both just didn't want to say anything to each other. Both were too afraid to say what they believed.

__

And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  


They finally reached the airport. This is it. The couple thought.

__

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  


Joe took out Mimi's stuff from the car and helped her carry it. Again, they were still dead silent.

__

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  


They entered the airport and Mimi got ready to go on to her flight.

"Flight 428 for New York City is now arriving."

Right after they heard that announcement they both blurted out:

"Good Bye."

They both wanted to make their good byes quick. That way they wouldn't have to feel even more heartbroken. Joe turned his back around and left the airport. Mimi headed the other direction and walked to the gate entrance of her flight.

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  


Joe was standing outside of the airport. He heard several airplanes flying off.

"Well. She's gone now." He said.

The thunder rumbled and lightning was flashed and then the rain came in.

__

I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  


"Perfect weather to match my mood." Joe mumbled.

He went back inside his car and headed back to his apartment. Trying to get what just happened out of his mind.

__

How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  


When he reached his apartment, he was even more depressed about the events that just happened.

"She could now make her dream come true." He said trying to look at the bright side, which was rare for him.

He decided to take a shower and go to bed early tonight. After he was done with his shower, he heard the doorbell ring. Not knowing who is visiting him in this hour he opened to door and saw an unexpected but familiar face.

"I don't want us be separated anymore."

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

Joe just stood there stunned. Mimi was completely soaking wet and looked extremely worn out.

"You RAN here?" He asked.

"Yes. I was about to go on my flight but decided to run in the other direction and go here." She replied.

Joe was impressed on how she got here but more importantly said:

"I don't want us to be separated too."

Mimi fell into his arms and happily cried.


End file.
